Shadow Girl
by Scorpio's-Assassin
Summary: Stephen Chbosky: But even if we don't have the power to choose where we come from, we can still choose where to go from there. We can still do things." I am Syrra, the only sprite that can control shadows. And I have no identity, am 100% fluent in sarcasm and about to have one hell of a ride.
1. Prologue

**Hello I'm Scorpio's. Black. Opal, (but you can call me Scorpio) and this is my first time I'm posting stories about Rise of the Guardians to this site! **

**So, I've caught the flu, cold, chill, frostbite whatever that has nothing to do with snow (as it doesn't snow here). I'm getting insomnia cos' of Jack Frost! So I decided that I'll split time from Naruto to here(couldn't resist!) Please give reviews and comments! If there is anything you think needs to be improved, please tell me in a review or PM me ****_immediately_****. I don't care if you are strict, harsh, or very impersonal; please tell me so that I can improve. Once again, read and review!**

**_That awkward moment when you think that this probably should be taken to your profile page._**

* * *

"Who am I?" I thought, gazing at the impossibly large full moon in wonder.

_You are a new spirit. I am the Man in the Moon._

"What do you mean by a new spirit? I just came into being from the bottom of a cliff and I… am… Who exactly?"

_You are chosen to be special. You are Syrra of the Shadow._

"Syrra… Shadow?" The instant I said it, the shadows in the clearing seemed darker, threatening. I flinched.

The shadows pulled back. What did I do? I focused again, _pushed_, and this time they disappeared from the clearing. Odd.

I walked into a shadow of a tree. To my horror, my arm disappeared, _melted_ away. I pulled my arm out, and it was solid again.

_Gifted to control, push or pull any shadow, and to transport through a shadow to another._

I tried again. This time, I _moved_ through the shadow, appearing in another at the base of a willow tree.

I heard the cries of children, and moved to see. They were sitting in a graveyard, playing happily.

"Hello?" They didn't answer.

"Hello?" I asked a little louder this time. I started to walk to them. That was when they passed through me.

I clutched at my heart. Why? How could I even have a heart and be… a ghost?

_You are not a ghost. You are a sprite._

* * *

I stared at my reflection in the frozen pond. A face, framed with straight raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes, stared back at me.

I raised my head and faced the moon. Even though I knew it was futile, I hollered, "Why did you do this to me?! Take it back!"

Even after three hundred years, the Moon never answered.


	2. New Memories, New Guardian

**Many thanks to LoverOf****Rumpelstiltskin , ****Solstice White****,**** Kilalahinanaruto555 and Actiongirl101 for reviewing and you people that faved or put this story on alerts!**

**I'm really sorry that I've haven't updated. I've been busy with holidays, science test papers, and whatnots. Ugh. I won't give you an excuse because it's simply not good enough. Please, review and don't worry, I'll update faster from now on :)**

**K, enough with the soppy author notes. Time to get this party started!**

* * *

Another shadow at the base of a bed had risen up again, and I _pushed_. It went back to normal. What was it with these shadows nowadays? They were so restless. My gut told me that something was very wrong.

Stepping into one, I _entered_. Uneasiness threatened to overwhelm me.

Gasping, I forced myself back to earth. This was not good. No wonder.

Balancing on a railing, my eye caught the unmistakable strands of an aurora. Another Guardian meeting again. They were probably meeting to discuss the problem about the shadows. However, I had already sworn to myself that I would not take any sides. I didn't have any friends nor enemies, and it was better like that.

But… However…

I wanted my past back. And I would do anything to know it. I looked up at the moon.

"Since you won't tell me, I'll find out for myself."

The Guardians would be at the North Pole anyway. With luck, I would be gone before they came back. Or if they even came back.

I submerged myself in darkness once again.

Smirking, I said it out loud. "To the Tooth Palace."

* * *

**_At the North Pole; Toy-Making Factory:(3rd Person POV)_**

It was an otherwise cold and dreary Christmastime morning.

"North, what's happening? Summoning us here for nothing…" Bunnymund complained, banging his boomerangs impatiently while staying as close to the roaring hearth of North's chimney fire as possible.

"Is there any trouble with you, Kangaroo?"

Jack Frost perched good-naturedly on his wooden staff while Toothiana fluttered nervously around. Sandy sat meditating. Bunnymund growled. North brushed away an elf on his cookie plate. He frowned, and all the Guardians stood to attention.

"What's happening? Well, we don't know. But the children in the world are getting… uneasy would be a good word to describe it." North indicated the globe, which had tendrils of black mists around it. However, the Guardians were too focused on the lights to notice.

"Their lights are…" Tooth gaped at the globe.

"Yes. It appears that they are almost dimming. But fortunately, not going out. And-" North was cut off as a small piece of paper fluttered down from the window that streamed moonlight into the room.

There was a respectful silence. North, brimming with reverence, opened up the folded paper that they all knew was a message from the Man in the Moon.

There were only four words on the faded yellowish paper.

_Syrra of the Shadows_

"Sandy, check the list of sprites that control shadows." North strode to the bookshelf and started throwing books out. The Guardians joined in the search, questions buzzing round their heads. Well, Sandy's literally.

Moments later, Sandy fished out the book about sprites that could control shadows. The hardcover was thick, but it featured only two that were known: Pitch and the soon-to-be Guardian. Of course, it was filled with Pitch's various 'good deeds'.

The article on Syrra featured only one paragraph:

_A secretive sprite, Syrra of the Shadows is the only one known to manipulate shadows apart from the notorious Kozmotis "Pitch" Pitchiner. Not much is known about her except that she uses deadly daggers as weapons apart from her shadows__._

"That's it?!" Bunnymund asked. "Even Jack was better-known before he became a Guardian!"

"That was only because of the blizzard on the Easter Sunday of '68," Jack remarked.

North chuckled grimly. "Whatever it is, we have to find her. To the loved-by-all-sleigh!"

Bunnymund grumbled.

"Let's go fairies," Tooth mumbled.

* * *

**_At Tooth's Place:(Syrra POV)_**

I materialized from the shadow of the Europe Continental Island. Ducking behind a pillar, I took stock of my situation.

I had currently twelve daggers, but I could not use them for fear of the entire cahoot of Tooth Fairies coming after me, not to mention the wrath of the Guardians. No enemies required, please. I had enough going with helping the shadows. I took a deep breath.

"How should I find them? Unless…" I concentrated, finding the (If any) last wisps of any previous life I had. (Again, if any.)

Soon, I heard a faint, ever so faint whisper of a call. A woman's voice.

I dash over across to the Continental Island of Asia/Russia. I don't know which as it was and still a bickering point among the fairies.

I dismissed all irrelevant thoughts from my mind, pulled open a gold drawer and started my search. Man, was I that old for my memories to be buried that deep?

Finally, I unearth a little gold canister. Finally! Slamming the drawer shut, I plunge into a shadow and come out at a random alley.

Yess! Now is the time! I rip out the little container, so delicate and so precious. _"Svetlana…"_

Suddenly, I hear footsteps. No chance to be wary. I stuff the memories back into my hunting jacket. Who dared to disturb me? I hiss silently, already very pissed.

I was not pissed the moment I saw the shadow of who it was in the dim glow of the street lights.

The shadow of the Easter Bunny.

_Uh oh._


End file.
